This Phase II trial will compare the proportion of subjects achieving a plasma HIV-1RNA concentration below 200 copies/ml across the study arms at 24 weeks as assessed by the Roche Ultra Sensitive assay. It will also compare the time to quantifiable viremia (defined as a confirmed plasma HIV-1RNA concentration > 200 copies/ml) across the study arms.